Yarn is a long and thin fiber assembly formed by orienting in parallel and twisting of fiber. The characteristic parameters generally include fineness (linear density), twist, blending ratio (color blending ratio), etc. The characteristic parameters are important features which should be controlled during a forming process.
The yarn can be divided into four categories:
(1) yarn with a constant linear density and a variable blending ratio, such as a color yarn of constant liner density, with a gradient or segmented color;
(2) yarn with a constant blending ratio and variable linear density, such as a slub yarn, a dotted yarn, etc.;
(3) yarn with a variable linear density and blending ratio, such as segmented a color slub yarn, a segmented color dotted yarn, etc.;
(4) blended yarn or mixed color yarn mixed at any rate, with a constant linear density and blending ratio.
The development of yarn processing technology mainly relates to the problems of special yarns. The existing spinning technology and the patent applications fail to guide the spinning production of the above four types of yarns, challenging the existing spinning theories. Specifically, it is analyzed as follows:
(1) yarn with a constant linear density and a variable blending ratio (color blending ratio)
The yarn with a constant linear density and a variable blending ratio (color blending ratio) can be assumed as a color yarn of constant liner density, with a gradient or segmented color. No existing patent application is related to this type of yarn.
(2) yarn with a constant blending ratio and variable linear density
The yarn with a constant blending ratio and variable linear density, can be such as a slub yarn, a dotted yarn, etc. The existing method of manufacturing the ring spun yarn with a variable linear density comprises feeding one roving yarn each to the middle roller and back roller, and discontinuously spinning to manufacture the yarns with variable linear density by uneven feeding from the back roller. For example, a patent entitled “a discontinuous spinning process and yarns” (ZL01126398.9), comprising: feeding an auxiliary fiber strand B from the back roller; unevenly drafting it via the middle roller and back roller; integrating with another main fiber strand fed from the middle roller, and entering into the drafting area; drafting them by the front roller and middle roller, and outputting from the jaw of the front roller; entering into the twisting area to be twisted and form yarns. Because the auxiliary fiber strand is fed from the back roller intermittently and integrates with the main fiber strand, under the influence of the front area main drafting ratio, the main fiber strand is evenly attenuated to a certain linear density, and the auxiliary fiber strand is attached to the main fiber strand to form a discontinuous and uneven linear density distribution. By controlling the fluctuation quantity of the uneven feeding from the back roller, different effects such as dotted yarn, a slub yarn, etc. are obtained finally on the yarn. The deficiencies of this method are that the main and auxiliary fiber strands cannot be exchanged and a range of slub thickness is limited.
(3) yarn with a variable linear density and blending ratio
No existing patent application relates to this type of yarn.
(4) blended yarn or mixed color yarn mixed at any rate, with a constant linear density and blending ratio
The blended yarn or mixed color yarn mixed/blended at any rate can be produced with a constant linear density and blending ratio. The current method comprises blending two or more than two different ingredients to obtain a roving yarn at a certain blending ratio, by fore-spinning process, then spinning the roving yarn to form a spun yarn by spinning process to obtain a yarn with a constant linear density and a blending ratio. The deficiencies are that they cannot be blended at any rate and two or more than two fibers cannot be blended at any rate in a single step.